


i'll be okay; i am enough

by pearlselegancies



Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Quinceañeras, marisol's dad is an asshole, mikey comforts her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Marisol was not hurt. Sure, her quinceanera was a big deal, but her dad not showing up was so not a big deal. Definitely not. Everyone had already left, and she was waiting for her mom and her abuela to finish cleaning the church hall up, so they could go home. The steps were starting to make her ass numb as she sat on them.Fiddling with her sky blue dress, she ignored the tears that were starting to brim in her eyes. “Hey Mari.” She looked up as Mikey sat down next to her, handing her his grey suit jacket with a small smile. “You ok?” He asked, and she shrugged, one of her straps falling off her shoulder as she slipped the jacket on.- or  mikey and marisol have a much needed conversation at marisol's quinceanera after her dad stands her up. featuring another kiss.
Relationships: Marisol Fuentes & Mikey Gutierrez, Marisol Fuentes/Mikey Gutierrez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	i'll be okay; i am enough

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from cimorelli's new song i am enough. anyone who is latinx please feel free to correct me on the spanish and quinceanera!!

Marisol was not hurt. Sure, her quinceanera was a big deal, but her dad not showing up was so not a big deal. Definitely not. Everyone had already left, and she was waiting for her mom and her Abuela to finish cleaning the church hall up, so they could go home. The steps were starting to make her ass numb as she sat on them. 

Fiddling with her sky blue dress, she ignored the tears that were starting to brim in her eyes.  **“Hey, Mari.”** She looked up as Mikey sat down next to her, handing her his grey suit jacket with a small smile.  **“You ok?”** He asked, and she shrugged, one of her straps falling off her shoulder as she slipped the jacket on. 

“Not really. My dad… he was supposed to come but. He didn’t want to, I guess.” Mikey nodded, placing his hand beside hers. **“I’m sorry about that. At least Mr. Iglesias came? He’s kinda like your dad.”** Marisol laughed harshly, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

“Yeah. He is.” She stared out at the wall, more tears running down her face. A broken sob left her lips, and before she could stop herself, she was hugging Mikey, his hands rubbing her back. 

“I just- why am I never enough Mikey? Why does everyone leave me?” She could remember the night her dad left like he didn’t even care that he was breaking not only her mom’s heart but hers. For fucks sake, it wasn’t fair. 

Mikey’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. “ **You are enough Mari. Your dad is just a dick who can’t see that.”** Mikey mumbled into her ear. More tears came at his words, as he spoke quietly.  **“Mr. I, everyone in the class, your Mami, your Abuela. Me. We all love you. Who cares about that cabrón? You deserve better Mari.”**

She looked up at him, speaking quietly. “You really mean that?” She asked, doing her best to not turn bright red as she wiped her tears away.  **“Yeah. I do.”** He stared at her for a moment, before leaning in, pressing his lips against hers. 

His fingers curling up in her hair which had fallen out of the elaborate hairstyle her Tia had down hours before. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him kiss her a little longer. They broke apart, and she could feel herself blushing. 

**“Stay with me until my mom comes to pick me up?** ” He asked, and she nodded with a small smile, quickly kissing him again. He grinned as she pulled away, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. As she moved in closer to him, Marisol grinned. 

Maybe her dad didn’t want or appreciate her, but she had people who did. And that was enough for her. 


End file.
